Kiss Me Sweet
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: A love that is meant to be can never be stopped. Jerza onshot.


**A/N: this I the product of insomnia at 1:30 in the morning. Forgive me if parts don't make sense, my mind kinda went crazy.**

**jerza smut up ahead, because I totally decided to get some more practice. Advice is greatly appreciated, so just leave it in the box at the bottom. You all know what to do. Love you guys.**

**oh, btw, this is set after FT broke up, but that's about it. Everything else if from my imagination.**

* * *

_They were always meant to be together. Even if the world said differently._

_There is no justice in this world_, Jellal Fernandes thinks. He is standing on the opposite side of the street, looking in the glass window of a small cafe located in Hargeon. Inside sits a beautiful woman sipping a cup of coffee. A plate of cake sits in front of her, and Jellal is sure, no, he _knows_, it's strawberry.

The woman is none other than Erza Scarlet, former mage of Fairy Tail, and the one and only Titania. But she is also the one and only weakness of Jellal Fernandes' heart.

Looking at her now, wearing a cream sweater and a navy blue skirt, her hair falling in gentle waves around her face, Jellal questions fate. Is this some _game_, like whatever strings that make this world go round actually do this to watch him suffer? Because he can't help but feel nothing but regret whenever he runs into the red haired beauty. But still, he cannot be with her. He hasn't earned the right to be with her. Not yet.

Yet the temptation is relentless.

It's like there is a string that connects Jellal and Erza together. No matter how far apart they are, somehow, it always brings them to each other. It bends, but Jellal has a strange feeling that it will never break.

She stands up, placing a few jewels under her now empty cup. The plate of cake is only half eaten, but she leaves it sitting there. With a smile and a wave, Erza makes her way out of the cafe. Through eyes narrowed with longing, Jellal watches as she looks around, brushing her hair out of her eyes. There's just something in the way she stands, full of pride and dignity, that makes her so regal. She isn't just the queen of the fairies. She's a queen overall.

She turns and begins to walk in the direction of the center of town. Jellal watches her hips sway as she moves, and notices how her hair swished gently back and forth down her back. It's longer than he last saw it, but just as endearing. It's It's a beautiful shade of scarlet, and the sunlight shining down upon her makes her look wreathed in flames.

In this moment, Jellal makes his decision. He has spent his life pulling back from the string that connects them together, _fighting _the pull. In his mind, he knew that he wasn't good enough for her, but _now, _now is the time. He no longer wants to fight the urge. The string that pulls them together is stronger than his will to fight. It pulls them together, and Jellal is no longer willing to separate them any more. His boots move, and before he knows it, he's following her down the road, keeping his head pulled into the hood of his cloak so he won't be recognized.

They walk for several minutes, until Erza stops at the door of a small inn. She steps inside, and Jellal watches hesitantly from the outside window. She smiles at the concierge, then makes her way down the hall, disappearing up a flight of steps.

Jellal enters the inn. The concierge is too busy fiddling with something behind the desk to even notice the blue haired man, who quickly disappears like a shadow down the hall. He makes his way up the stairs, two at a time, and gets to the top. He can see Erza, standing down the hall, a key in her hand. She fits it into the door, but something prevents her from opening. Her shoulders stiffen, and she straightens. Jellal takes two deep breaths and starts towards her, his heart in his throat.

She turns and looks up, her eyes locking onto Jellal's. There's a moment of silence, interrupted by the uniform sound of Jellal's steps on the floor. She doesn't move, doesn't speak, but simply stares at him as he comes closer, until he's standing a foot away. Only then, does she act.

Her hand comes forward, and hesitantly rests on his chest, right over his heart. He shudders, because the feel of her hand on him is like a drug, and he is the addict.

Her lips part, and a sigh escapes her. Her fingers clench on Jellal's shirt, and her shoulders begin to shake. Her voice is quiet and timid as she speaks. "Where have you been?"

He looks at her, eyes softening. A hand comes up and rests over hers. His voice, which he hasn't used in a while, sounds rusty and loud in return. "Lost," he says.

She looks up at him, her mouth open to speak, but Jellal silences her by resting his forehead against her own. He closes his eyes, and breathes in her delicious smell, strawberries and a hint of vanilla. Her body tenses, but not because of his nearness disturbs her. Like him, she too longs for him whenever he is near, so she cherishes this moment.

Jellal smiles. "Erza," he whispers. His other hand comes and cups her cheek, fingers brushing against her short side bangs. "I have kept myself away for too long. I can't fight anymore. It's hard enough to walk away from you every time before this, but seeing you today, I could not. I just can't fight the pull anymore. I need you."

His eyes open, and he sees hers, wide with shock and brimming with tears. He pulls back, alarmed because he's afraid he's pushed her away with his declaration. He moves as if to back away, but then her hand comes up, curves around his neck, and pulls him close. There's a moment of hesitation before her lips gently press against his.

She's soft and sweet, and tastes of strawberries. There's no hesitation in their kiss, nothing but lips and tongue and teeth. She presses herself to him, and he holds her close, hands sliding down her back to rest at her hips. They're kissing likes there's no tomorrow, and _breathing _each other in.

Then she breaks away, her chest heaving and her lips swollen from the kiss. She doesn't speak, but turns and opens her door, taking Jellal by the hand and pulling him in. He doesn't ask any questions, but watches as she closes the door, his eyes latched onto her face.

She turns and looks at him, her eyes full of tears. But with a smile, she comes closer to him and places her hands on his chest. "I've waited for you my entire life," she murmurs. "And now you're finally here."

His head dips down. "I can't stay for long," he whispers. "But I had to see you, and tell you that."

She looks at him, and a tear drips down her face. "Is it Crime Sorcière?" She asks. "Where is the rest of your guild?"

"They went out on a mission without me. I told them I'd meet them in a few days, and that was two days ago. I was passing through here on my way to see them when I found you. I don't want to leave you, but-"

"Let's not dwell on that for too long," Erza says. "You're with me now, so let's make the most of it." She leans up and kisses him again, her hands threading through his hair. He gasps into her mouth, his hands resting on her sides. Her tongue is inside his mouth, dancing with his own, and her hands gently pull on his hair.

With a growl, Jellal pushes her back so she's pressed against her door, his hands on either side of her. He presses his body against hers, and their tongues begin a rhythmic dance of passion. Erza moans, her hands tightening in Jellal's scalp.

He takes a moment to breathe, and looks at her. Through eyes lidded with passion, her hands fall to his neck, playing with the collar of his shirt. She looks at him. "Jellal," she says. "Will you love me?"

His eyes close as images flash before him. They are all memories of times that they'd been pushed apart. The Tower of Heaven, the Nirvana incident and his arrest, Tenroujima, and Tartaros. Each time, it had been like the earth itself was forcing its way in between the two of them, like they shouldn't be together.

Only they should. They were always meant to be together. Even if the world said differently.

So with his mind set, Jellal opens his eyes and takes one of her hands in his. He looks at her, eyes brimming with emotion. He brings her hand to his lips and presses a chaste kiss to her soft skin, and feels how her body trembles with anticipation. She is so beautiful, so pure, and in this moment, Jellal wants nothing else. "Yes," he breathes, holding her close.

She smiles and takes his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. It's a quaint little space, decorated with a plain bed and nightstand, but the light coming from the window makes it look warm and inviting, something Jellal hasn't truly felt in a long time. Only around Erza does he allow himself to indulge in this bliss.

She turns to face him. She's trembling, he notices, and her lip is quivering. There's a look in her eyes that he can't seem to distinguish, and he panics. _What am I doing?_ he wonders. _I can't take this from her._

She turns and closes the door, leaning against the door knob. In a flash, he is behind her, pressing her gently against the door, one arm braced against the hard wooden surface, caging her in. He presses his lips to her ear and whispers softly, "Are you sure you want this? Because I can leave if you want me-"

She turns around and kisses him quickly on the lips. "Is that what you want?" She murmurs against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bold, dark eyes stare into his, reaching into his heart and holding him captivated. One look like this leave him breathless and incapable of doing nothing but fall helplessly in her gaze.

She lean back, her eyes still glued on his face. She's still trembling, he notices, but it's from anticipation. _She wants this_, he realizes. _And right now I want nothing else._

It's probably the way he tightens his arms around her that gives her his answer. He rests his forehead against hers, reaching deeply. He can smell her, and it's the most delicious scent in the world.

She looks into his green eyes. He nods slowly, and his arms come to rest on her hips. Her hands drop from his neck to rest on his chest. Her fingers gently trace his collar, and she smiles. "Kiss me," she says.

_Sweet._

She doesn't have to say it, because Jellal just know. He leans in, watching as her eyes flutter shut, lips parting slightly. As light as air, he presses his lips against hers, in the sweetest, most gentle kiss.

Immediately, her hands rise back to his neck, playing with the ends of his hair, sending shivers racing down his spine. The feeling elicits a low moan from Jellal's chest, and he pulls Erza close, walking backwards towards the bed. When he feels the edge of it with his knees, he sits down, pulling her down with him. In this entire process, their lips never once break contact.

Erza breaks away from Jellal's lip, her eyes glazed over with passion. She reaches for the hem of her sweater and pulls it over her head, revealing a plain white bra. But all Jellal sees is an angel clad in white, the color of innocence. She drops the shirt over the side of the bed, reaches for Jellal's hand, and murmurs, "Come to me."

He pulls her to him, flipping them around and gently pushes her onto her back. In one smooth move, he pulls his cloak and shirt off, letting them fall next to Erza's discarded sweater. He slides over her smooth body, one hand tracing its way up her smooth calf, under her skirt, and comes to rest mid thigh. By now, she is twitching and softly moaning under his touch. The sight of her, with her red face and tousled hair, I so beautiful and ravishing, he hopes this moment is _not_ a dream.

Her hands come up and cup his broad shoulders, fingers tracing sculpted muscles and scar tissue. She pulls him close and kisses him again, while her fingers lazily trace their way down his chest, following every plane and muscle of his abs. His body trembles, and he pulls away to look at her questionably.

She nods, answering his silent question, and grasps his hand, pulling it around his back, placing his fingers on her bra clasp. He keeps his eyes on her face as he unhinges the fabric, pulling it a from her body. It's off, but he doesn't look just yet, but leans down and press his lips against Erza's jaw. "Thank you, Erza Scarlet," he whispers.

She blinks in confusion, but he bends down, finally touching her. Her back arches and a groan is ripped from her chest. Her breasts are soft as he touches them, her nipples in contrast, are hard and perky. He kissed the swell of each breast, feeling her heart racing under his lips.

He pulls away and lets his hands rest on her hips, playing with the fabric of her skirt. She notices and raises her hips, using her fingers to slide the fabric down her legs. He pulls the skirt away from her legs and touches her skin, reveling in her beauty. He drags his hands up her leg, drawing little circles on her pale skin.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet," he whispers, kissing her stomach. "I always have, and I always will." _No matter what comes between us, this moment is ours._

She looks down at him, tears pooling in her eyes. Concerned, Jellal makes his way up to her face and brushes her tears away. "Erza," he murmurs. "What-"

"I have waited my entire life to hear those words from you," Erza said quietly. She reached for Jellal and held him close, her face buried in his chest. "And now that I've finally heard them, I'm so happy."

"Then let me continue to make sure you remain happy forever," Jellal says, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "It's a promise."

_I will love you forever, so you never know sorrow ever again. Even if the world tries to tear us apart, my feelings for you will never change._

They slip under the covers, the rest of their clothes falling off of them. Their bodies press against each other, hands roaming lazily over skin. Languid kisses turn passionate and touches become daring.

Jellal grips Erza's hip and stared hard into her passion lidded eyes. A silent question passes in between the lovers: _are you ready?_ Jellal watches her, waiting for her answer. She nods.

"Love me, Jellal."

Jellal pushes into her, groaning as her heat surrounds him. She moans and shudders, arching her back and flicking her hips. Their mouths meet again in another drowning kiss as Jellal moves. Sparks fly, and and the feeling of being inside Erza is overwhelming. But he doesn't implode yet, he _can't_. He has to wait for her.

He knows she comes when she arches off the bed, her arms outstretched. A low "Jellal!" flies from her lip, and her eyes are filled with desire and passion.

But it's the way she says his name, so full of _love_, that sends him over the edge. The world spins around him, and he thrusts into her one more time before he combusts. He sees stars and Erza's face, wreathed in light. There's a warm feeling in Jellal as he collapses next to Erza, pulling her close.

She's breathing hard, but smiles against his chest and nuzzles his neck. "I love you Jellal," she whispers. She raises her head and looks at him, eyes filled with love. "You're all I want."

He leans forward, his nose brushing hers. "And you're all I need," he replies. She smiles and closes her eyes, leaning against his body.

"Kiss me," she requests.

And so he does.

* * *

It's late now, past midnight. Jellal sits in the corner of the bedroom, fully dressed, his hands on his knees, chin resting on his knuckles. His eyes are fixed on Erza's sleeping form, wrapped in her blankets. She looks so peaceful, and he doesn't want to wake her, but he must.

He gets up, walking over to the side of the bed. He watches her eyelashes flutter in her sleep, and gently traces the shape of her lips with one finger.

Her eyes open, and she turns to face him, eyes clouded over with sleep. "Jellal...?" She begins, starting to get up. He stops her with one hand, gently pushing her back down.

"Shh...," he murmurs. He smiles down at her and grasps her hand. "I have to go," he says to her sadly, squeezing her fingers. "I have to find Crime Sorcière and let them know what I'm doing."

"And that is?" Erza asks, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

Jellal chuckles. "I'm going to send the others to check up on your comrades," he says, referring to the ex-Fairy Tail members. "Then I'm coming back for you."

"Promise?"

His eyes soften as he looked at her. He bends down and kisses her forehead. "Of course. I made a promise to love you forever, and that is what I plan to do."

She smiles, feeling a tear escape her eyes. "Just come back soon," she says, a yawn interrupting her words.

Jellal nods, pulling his hand out of hers. "Always." He kisses her quickly, watching as her eyes droop shut, fatigue taking over. She mumbles something incoherent, and Jellal quickly covers her with his cloak. He takes one more look at his sleeping beauty before making his way to the door.

"I love you Erza Scarlet."

_Even if if the world were to be destroyed tomorrow, I don't regret loving you. And I promise to kiss you sweetly forever. Now please, wait for me._


End file.
